A Visitor From Home
by davisj8
Summary: When a Kryptonian criminal arrives in Smallville, Clark recieves help from the Green Lantern for this sector: Sinestro?


Jonathan put his arm around his wife and smiled contentedly. The meteor shower was spectacular. He thought of the last time there was one of this magnitude.  
  
It brought them a son.  
  
He inwardly bristled. He was getting too old to raise another child with superpowers. Lead-based Christmas paper didn't come cheap either.  
  
In order to clear his mind of the thoughts, he turned his head to look out the window of the driver's side door. The whole town practically was parked out in this same field to watch the show. Jonathan imagined they all had their stories from the first one and laughed out loud. "My son can duplicate himself." "My daughter can turn invisible and does so when she's asked to do chores."  
  
Martha turned her head towards him. "What's so funny?" He told her and she frowned, removing the farmer's arm. "The Langs were killed in the meteor shower and Lex lost his hair."  
  
Her husband grunted. "I think that made Lex a better person if you ask me..."  
  
Martha bobbed her head in agreement. "True, but it's still not a funny situation."  
  
"Oh! Look at that one." Jonathan, returning his arm around Martha, pointed straight ahead to a huge fireball falling from the sky.  
  
"Isn't that the Luthor place over there?" Martha exclaimed, worry evident in her voice.  
  
His response was a stern nod. "Maybe we should go over there. Is Clark at the house?"  
  
"Yes. We should pick him up on the way."  
  
"My thoughts exactly." He replied as he backed the truck out onto the road.  
  
The leather-clad man had a headache. He blinked it way and observed his surroundings. Fire burned everywhere. In the distance, he could see a big house just beyond the reach of the flames.  
  
He ventured towards it. The gravity of this planet seemed infinitely lighter than that of his home. He didn't feel the ground beneath his feet at all. He looked down.  
  
He wasn't touching the ground! He was flying! The man grinned. He was going to like it here.  
  
Clark was indeed at home and definitely wanted to come. The detour to the Kent farm only took a few minutes and they were on their way to the Luthor mansion.  
  
"It looks like the meteor just missed the house! The fire is centered in that field over there." The teen pointed. "I want to check it out."  
  
His mother shook her head. "Let's check in at the house first. The Luthors might sic their dogs on trespassers."  
  
Clark reluctantly agreed.  
  
They were greeted at the door by Lex. "Clark! Mr and Mrs. Kent! What a pleasant surprise!" He greeted warmly. "I assume you saw the meteor strike and have come to check in on me. That means a lot to me."  
  
"Is everything all right here, Lex?" Jonathan was always more matter- of-fact with the young millionaire than with anyone else.  
  
"Everything appears to be in order, Mr. Kent. The fire department is on their way to put out the blaze."  
  
"Lex," Clark began looking out the window at the fire not at him, "Would it be all right if I go out to look at it?"  
  
Lex shrugged. "It is just a fire, Clark but you're welcome to if you want."  
  
"We'll stay with Lex but you go, son." Jonathan replied to the unanswered question.  
  
Clark nodded and head out the door.  
  
The man could see a person coming towards him. There was something familiar about the approaching form but he could place it yet. The figure appeared to be running extremely fast. Is this normal of this planet's inhabitants? Somehow, the man didn't think so.  
  
As he approached the fire, Clark looked up and saw a man dressed all in leather flying towards him. Flying?  
  
He stopped running and continued to look up at the man who was now begining his descent. When the man had landed, both scanned the other person with stern expressions. The man was older by maybe six to ten years and had slicked back hair and a goatee.  
  
A look of recognition appeared on his face. "Kal-el." he said firmly. 


End file.
